Can We Really Be Together?
by emolover098
Summary: This is a fanfic between and OC character and the one and only Marshall Lee The Vampire King, Also Fionna is with Flame Prince in this story. What if Fionna wasn't the only human in the land of Aaa, and the ice queen was hiding one precious girl in her castle. So happens when Cake and Fionna find the girl and ask Marshall to help them save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Unkown P.O.V**

"It's so cold and dark, I can't see anyone or anything. I sometimes hear little pitter patter of feet but nothing more than that. I don't even know were I am but I hope someone will save me from this prison I'm in and soon." The young girl thought as she continued to think and hope of something better than were she was at now.

**Fionna's P.O.V**

Fionna Hurried after the Ice Queen with Cake close behind. "Oh my glob ice queen cant you go a day without stealing a prince" She shouted at the female that was above them laughing. "Why can't you mind you're own businesses Fionna and let me enjoy time with my lovely prince Gumball" She said holding the pink male under her arm who was squirming like crazy. Ice Queen began to shot ice shards at the adventuress, who quickly pulled her sword out and used it to block the shards, only to have snow being thrown at her and cake making lose vision of the two. She gritted her teeth when she heard Ice Queen laughing as she flew away. "We should get some help sweetie, it seems the ice queen doesn't want to let Gumball go this time" Cake said as shook her fur clean of the snow as she looked at fionna who nodded in agreement. "Let's go get Marshall Lee, he could be a lot of help" Cake nodded and grew in size with the young adventuress on her back as they quickly ran off to Marshall's, were the male happily agreed to help.

Once they reached the Ice Queens castle, the three quickly went inside and began looking for Gumball. Cake had went up the stairs ahead of Fionna and Marshall who were looking around when suddenly the Marshall fell through a hole making Fionna freak out as she ran over to were he had fallen. "Marshall are you ok" She asked and waited for him to answer. "Yeah I'm fine but you should come down here, I think I found something". Fionna looked through her bag taking out a flash light, turning it on as she jumped down the hole to find Marshall looking through some old boxes. "Marshall were here to find Gumball not look through Ice Queen's stuff" She said shinning the flash light on the male in front of her. "I know but Ice Queen probably has some juicy stuff hidden down here"

He said smirking as he continued to shuffle through the boxes until he felt someone punch his shoulder making him drop one of the boxes. "Come one fi don't be so mean" he said putting on a face pouting face as he picked up the box but stopping looking behind fionna. "Dude what's that" He said pointing behind fionna, who looked behind her shinning his flash light on a large ice block that looked like someone was inside. "Marshall I think someone is inside the ice…" She said moving closer as she began to use her hand to wipe of some of the frost, to show a young female that had milkey white skin, and raven black hair. "Whoa she looks kind a hot" Marshall stated as he looked at the female along with fionna who just sighed out hearing Marshall's statement. "We should probably g-" Fionna was cut off by someone behind them. "What do you two think you're doing with my precious prize" They both turned around surprised to see the one and only Ice Queen.

**So what do you guys think of my lovely story so far? Also I hope you like my little cliff hanger, Anyway please tell me what you think and if it's any good **


	2. Another Human In Aaa pt 1

**Fionna's P.O.V**

"ice Queen why do you have someone frozen in an ice block" Shouted fionna as her and Marshall both pulled out there weapons ready to attack the female. Ice Queen just laughed walking pass the two, admiring the girl in the ice. "First of all Fionna i found her like this when i was chased by you and cake out of the candy kingdom" She said slightly irritated by the adventuress, as she ran her fingers across the ice block. "She is very precious to me and i will not have you taking her away from me like you do with all my lovely princes" She said turning to the two as Marshall walked closer to the ice queen stepping in front of Fionna. "Ice queen even you know it's not right to keep this girl here when she could possibly be dying every second she is in there, and we all know your not one for killing" Fionna looked at him a bit curious as the ice queen looked back at the ice block thinking making fionna wonder how he was able to touch her heart when the adventuress was never able to. "I guess your right i can't keep her here forever but..."

She quickly turned around laughing like crazy as she froze the two together. "I'm keeping Gumball here and you two can't stop me" She said flying through the hole Marshall had made earlier, both fionna and Marshall squirmed "Glob ice queen is crazy" said fionna as they continued to squirm until they heard banging upstairs making the two stop and stare at each other. "Whoa i wonder what's going on up there" Marshall said as he tried harder to use his ax bass to break the ice, making a few cracks in it until it finally broke. Fionna wiped the ice off her and looked up at the hole "I think cake is still up there looking for Gumball" She said as Marshall wrapped his arm around her waist making the adventuress freak out a bit. "W-what are you doing?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks, making the vampire chuckle. "I'm getting us back upstairs silly" He said floating up the hole with the teen in his arms, gently placing her on the ground next to him. "Now let's go find Cake and Gumball before the Ice Queen goes banana's" He said floating to ice queens room with fionna close behind, as they continued up the stairs to see cake and ice queen fighting with prince Gumball in the background freaking out, which made Marshall chuckle a bit. "Marshall this isn't a laughing matter we have to help out cake" Fionna said as she quickly ran pass the ice queen grabbing Gumball, signalling cake who grew bigger in size wrapping herself around the ice queen "Hurry up Fionna i can't hold her back to long" Cake said as the two ran down the stairs allowing Cake to wrap the Ice queen up in a blanket.

Once the two got back near the hole, Fionna set Gumball down waiting for cake to catch up with them. "Fionna what are you still doing down here i thought you guys would have left by now" Cake said looking at the two, as fionna began to explain the whole thing about the girl they found and how they wanted to save her. "Ok then let's hurry up and get her" Cake said as she stretched her arms reaching into the hole, slowly pulling the Ice block up only to have the hole crack making it bigger. "Oops.." Cake said as she, fionna and Marshall quickly left the Ice Queens castle, making there way back to the tree house.

Fionna and Marshall sat back as they Watched Flame Prince melt the ice carefully not wanting to kill the girl who was inside as Prince Gumball and Doctor Prince were next to each other discussing on what to do first when the girl was out. "I wonder what she is" Said fionna as she drank some of her hot coco, only getting mumbles back from Marshall since his mouth was full of ripe strawberries. He finally swallowed the strawberries, clearing his throat "I don't know, she could be part of the candy kingdom, or from some far off land we haven't been to yet" he said and began to suck the red out of some of the strawberries. Fionna smiled as the ice began to melt more making the girl more noticeable, "I wonder what her name is, or were she is from" fionna thought until Marshall jabbed her in the side. "Come on fionna, Flame prince got her out" He said setting the bowl of strawberries down, walking with fionna over to the girl in the ice helping Prince Gumball, and Doctor Prince pull her out carefully placing her on a bed they had set up close by.

They slowly covered her up in a blanket and hooked her up to a heat monitor seeing how strong her heart beat was, which wasn't very strong since she was still freezing to the bone. Gumball took a test tube that had red liquid in it and placed it on the girls lips, slowly dripping it into her mouth helping the girl swallow it. "That should warm her up" Gumball stated and placed the test tube back in its rightful place, as he began to examine her body more. "Now let's see what race you are.." He whispered to himself as his eyes widened a bit. "Oh my glob she is human..." he said making the three gasp in surprise as Marshall walked up to gumball. "I thought fionna was the only human in Aaa" He said looking at the girl who was beginning to breath steadily. "I guess not, because this girl is a 100% human just like Fionna" He said as he looked at fionna who slowly walked towards them surprised. "So you mean i'm not the only one of my kind anymore" She said with a bit of excitement in her voice. Gumball was about to answer when they heard a soft raspy voice from behind them. "W-Where am i...?"

**Whoa who could this mysterious human and were could she have possibly come from when all the humans were extincted after the Great Mushroom War? Also what do you guys think so far, is it any good**


End file.
